SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal"
SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" is a "point & click" adventure game developed by Humongous Entertainment for the Windows and Macintosh operating systems in 1997. It was later republished and released on the Wii by Atari and Majesco Entertainment. The game follows agent SPY Fox to the Greek island of Acidophilus to discover the whereabouts of the missing Mr. Howard Hugh Heifer Udderly the Third and recover the world's missing supply of milk. A sequel entitled SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" was released two years later. Plot The game opens up with William the Kid discussing his evil plan about stealing all the world's milk, leaving every kid in the world left with dry cereal. After this, it cuts to SPY Fox on an airplane where a waitress comes by and gives him a Greek plate with a TV on it. Monkey Penny appears to tell him more about Kid's evil plan regarding by depleting all of the remaining milk reserves. She tells SPY Fox that Howard Hugh Heifer Udderly the Third, one of the leading dairy businessmen, has more information on the dairy crisis. Most information on this has been traced into the Greek island of Acidophilus, where SPY Fox lands on. After meeting up with Monkey Penny at the Mobile Command Center, SPY Fox sets out to the Feta Factory to rescue Mr. Udderly, who has the whole story on the crisis. He was kidnapped and learned that Kid's scheme is being run by the Nectar Of the Goats, or N.O.G., by first capturing every cow in the world, building a milky weapon of destruction, using it to flood the capital, framing every dairy cow, all in order to take over the entire dairy world by replacing all dairy milk with goat milk. To stop him, SPY Fox needs to find Kid's fortress and disarm the milky weapon of destruction. At several points in this game, SPY Fox will be contacted by Monkey Penny through his 'spywatch' informing him of new messages and contacts he needs to complete his mission. Udderly states that while he was a prisoner, he managed to swipe the activation code for deactivating the diabolical device, but he was forced to swallow it to keep it from being discovered. With the appropriate spy gadget (an x-ray device that only works on something beefy disguised as a stick of chewing gum), SPY Fox is then able to read the code. Depending on the gamepath, he will need to find either a diode, a key pouch, or a punchcard to deactivate the milky weapon of destruction in Kid's Fortress. During his mission, SPY Fox must search all over the island of Acidophilus for clues to find Kid's "secret island fortress". His most successful investigation centers on Kid's Head of Public Relations, a cat named Russian Blue, and close personal associate of William the Kid and "one bad kitty". She is also the owner of the luxury ship, the S.S. Deadweight, and can be found on board the ship. To investigate her, SPY Fox must trick his way onto the ship's deck party and there either slip a tracking bug named Walter Wireless into her purse or fiddle with the navigation system on her ship. The tracking bug path involves distracting Russian Blue with tango music (her greatest passion, which also throws her under a spell) taken from a nearby cantina. The navigation system path has SPY Fox attempting to win a lucky charm from Go Fish champion Mr. Big Pig (a parody of Sydney Greenstreet's Kasper Gutman, in the movie The Maltese Falcon), so that he can convince Captain Drydock (a parody of William Shatner's Captain James Kirk) to take him out to the marked location on his boat, the U.S.S. Winaprize (Captain Drydock will only give a ride if he has his lucky charm, which was lost in fact, playing against Mr. Big Pig). In the first path, SPY Fox will need to follow the path Walter Wireless left to catch up to Russian Blue. This leads to the ruins (really Kid's fortress) and if the code phrase is set correctly, SPY Fox may enter (SPY Fox's information supply the code). After finally getting in, the area is patrolled by not-so friendly snapping turtles. SPY Fox will need the suction cupplings to pass through. Afterwards, he can make his way into Kid's secret fortress. The navigation system game path leads to SPY Fox having to find the "white water" (milk) and swim through it. SPY Fox will need something to wear in the water, so as not to ruin his swanky suit or his gadgets. When he finds the water, SPY Fox can jump right in, sneak past the guards, meet up with his informant, blow up a door and make his way into the fortress. Again, another code phrase is required for getting in. To find the date and the time, SPY Fox may need to back track to the island again. When all is finished he can make his way into Kid's fortress. In all the paths, however it is required for SPY Fox to find the key, a diode or punchcard. In order to find the key, SPY Fox must sneak into Kid's main office with the help of Professor Quack's gadgets. After snooping around a bit, he can then access the key, which is trapped by lasers. SPY Fox will need to work in order to turn the lasers off which can be a try in the process. In this path, SPY Fox will need to search Kid's fortress to find a diode, which will turn the milky weapon of destruction off. SPY Fox will need to find the room with the long corridor and get the diode (after turning off the electricity) which is located on a wall. For the punchcard, SPY Fox must enter Kid's main office (after getting past the guards) to snoop around for the correct picture and color codename for which the punchcard is concealed. Kid's other office (which can be entered using the secret locker in the locker room) is the place where SPY Fox will find these punchcards, After cracking the safe, SPY Fox can easily insert the punchcard into its proper place to disarm the milky weapon of destruction. Either way, after disarming the milky weapon of destruction, Kid will then flood the world's cows and escape through a secret pathway. A couple clues are left as to where Kid had escaped (his ascot poking through the door, and the N.O.G. label). When SPY Fox discovers it, he will be left with either a moat of alligators or a giant karate style chicken. Both of these game paths can be solved by getting advice or items from Bea Bear at the Greek Cantina. Not only does she sell something special for those alligators, but she is also an expert in Cock-A-Doodle-Fu. Finally, after freeing the dairy cows, Kid will appear on his blimp telling SPY Fox it's not over. He will then try to escape... A bonus ending can be accessed when Kid is attempting to escape on his "giant metallic getaway blimp". At the player's direction, SPY Fox will jump in to a truck waiting nearby and chase Kid. Clicking on the ramp at the approaching end of the road will catapult SPY Fox onto the blimp. The blimp may redirect its course to the Evil Villain Jail that Monkey Penny and Professor Quack have set up below. There (if the player has arranged for it), Kid is thrown into jail by an ejection mechanism activated by SPY Fox. In the end, SPY Fox is honored by the cow president Mr. Bull Clinton (based on Bill Clinton), who will present him with the Big Daddy Congressional cookie of Justice. SPY Fox replies, "I got my cookie, has anyone got milk?" This concludes SPY Fox's mission completed. Gameplay Basic gameplay involves simply clicking on things to have SPY Fox interact with the world. The player advances by solving puzzles, talking with people and obtaining the required item to move forward. There are also an array of gadgets provided by Professor Quack that can help SPY Fox on his way, some of which include night-vision shoes, a coin trap and beef-flavored x-ray gum. Characters Main Characters *SPY Fox *William the Kid *Monkey Penny *Professor Quack *Mr. Udderly *Walter Wireless *Russian Blue Other Characters *Artimice J. Bigpig *Bea Bear *Clarence Waltz *Captain Drydock *Gilbert *Hong Kong Doodle *Johnny Gecko *Mata Hairy *N.O.G. Guards *Radio Room Rabbit *Sal *Stewardess *Weasel Doorman SPY Gadgets *Cheez-n-Safe Cracker Kit *Coin Trap *Laser Toothbrush *Night Vision Shoe *SPY Putty *Suction Cuff Links *X-ray Gum Items 'Milky Weapon of Destruction Disarming Items:' *Diode *Key *Punch Card 'Game Items:' *'Bread (Bonus Ending):' SPY Fox must eject William the Kid from his getaway blimp with the ejection toaster. It can be found in the room below the pilot room. *'Cock-A-Doodle Fu Instruction Book (Cock-A-Doodle Fu Sidequest):' To reach the diary cows after disarming the milky weapon of destruction, SPY Fox must select a counter-attack against Hong Kong Doodle. It is given to SPY Fox after asking Bea Bear about Cock-A-Doodle Fu. *'Chicken Knuckles (Alligator Sidequest):' SPY Fox must distract the alligators blocking his path to the dairy cows by feeding them. Chicken knuckles are bought from Bea Bear in the Greek Cantina. To make the alligators fall asleep, they must be seasoned with secret sauce. *'Electronic Code Box (White Water Path):' SPY Fox needs to enter William the Kid's secret fortress by attaching the electronic code box to the entrance door. He also needs to enter the correct date in order to proceed. Mata Hairy gives this to SPY Fox after finding her in her treasure chest disguise. *'Frog Suit (White Water Path):' SPY Fox needs this suit to swim underwater to William the Kid's secret fortress. It can be found in a cabinet of the S.S. Deadweight's shift room. *'Glyphic Code Phrase Fortune Cookie (Car Chase Path):' SPY Fox needs this to input the correct code at William the Kid's secret fortress entrance. It is given by Mata Hairy near the feta cheese factory after placing Walter the Tracking Bug in Russian Blue's purse. *'Invitation Copy:' SPY Fox needs an invitation to attend the deck party aboard the S.S. Deadweight. SPY Fox will need to copy Gilbert's invitation with the SPY Putty. *'Jet Fusion Panel Box (White Water Path):' Spy Fox needs it to activate the guided missile in order to break into the secret fortress' defense. It can be found slightly buried near the fortress' entrance. *'Lucky Charm (White Water Path):' Captain Drydock lost his lucky charm and refuses to sail without it. SPY Fox obtains it after beating Artimice J. Bigpig in a Go Fish match. *'N.O.G. Jumpsuit:' SPY Fox needs to wear one to disguise as one of the N.O.G. minions. It can be found in a locker located in the locker room of William the Kid's secret fortress. *'Sailor Hat (White Water Path):' SPY Fox needs it to replace Sal as the S.S. Deadweight's sailor. It can be purchased by Gilbert. *'Screwdriver (Bonus Ending):' Spy Fox needs to use the screwdriver to open the container holding the ejection toaster. It is found in the room below the pilot room. *'Trinkets:' SPY Fox will need trinkets to challenge Artimice J. Bigpig for Captain Drydock's lucky charm during the White Water Path. Trinkets can be used anytime to play Go Fish against Artimice J. Bigpig for fun. SPY Fox must purchase a jar of trinkets from Gilbert. *'Tango Music Sheet (Car Chase Path):' SPY Fox needs a copy of tango music to distract Russian Blue from her purse. He receives a copy by trading Johnny Gecko waltz music for his tango music. *'Walter Wireless the Tracking Bug (Car Chase Path):' SPY Fox needs to place Walter Wireless in Russian Blue's purse in order to track her to William the Kid's secret fortress. He accompanies SPY Fox after asking about Russian Blue to Monkey Penny. *'Waltz Music Sheet (Car Chase Path):' SPY Fox needs to trade waltz music for Johnny Gecko's tango music. To obtain it, SPY Fox must swipe one of the conductor of the deck party's waltz music while the conductor looks away. Mini-Games *Go Fish *Paper on Easel *Happy Fun Sub Trivia * At some point in time, the UK dub was mistakenly reissued in America, resulting in a batch of American packaged units that instead contain the UK version. It is entirely unknown how this occurred, and it even included the UK demos. Packaging Artwork File:Fox Box.png|Original box and cover art File:Fox Box Art.png|Cover art featuring the Infrogrames logo File:Fox Box 2008.jpg|2007 box art File:Fox Box 2008 French.jpg|French box art File:Fox Box Wii.jpg|Wii box art File:Fox Box Wii PAL.png|Wii box art (PAL) File:Fox 1 Lite.png|iOS App (Lite Version) g14660a26hc.jpg|2002 box art See Also *Credits Category:SPY Fox Series Category:SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal"